Una fecha hecha para ser especial
by Linda-ravstar
Summary: Chico Bestia se percata de algo: ¡hoy es diez del diez del diez y algo va a pasar!  No obstante, en su afán por tratar de convencer a sus amigos, mete la pata con cierta joven mitad demonio. ¿Ocurrirá algo especial o sólo es otra fecha más del calendario?


Nota de la Autora: Una inspiración loca del momento con motivo de la fecha de hoy. Ojalá lo disfruten. ¡Saludos!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

_**Una fecha hecha para ser especial**_

Chico Bestia bostezó larga y perezosamente, resistiéndose al inevitable destino de tener que levantarse. Se transformó en un pequeño gatito y se estiró con total parsimonia, desperezando cada insignificante músculo, para luego volver a bostezar anchamente. El sol de la media mañana —pues el cambiante nunca despertaba antes de las once— iluminaba su habitación y le daba un aire muy acogedor y agradable. Prometía ser un día magnífico. ¡Sí, cómo amaba los días de sol!

El chico, vestido sólo con sus bóxers, se dirigió a su espejo de cuerpo entero para observar, como era su costumbre de todas las mañanas, si por casualidad había aparecido algún músculo extra en su cuerpo. Optimista, consideró que estaba haciendo progresos y sonrió con presunción, luego de hacer varias poses de supermodelo. Lo cierto era que el cambiante había mejorado bastante su estado físico desde la primera vez que se había unido a los Titanes. Estaba más alto, sus facciones no eran ya tan infantiles y su delgadez ya no era tan marcada, sino más bien atlética y comenzaba a formar algo de musculatura. Se sentía muy bien con los cambios. No aspiraba a ser un camión como Cyborg ni nada parecido, sólo a, como siempre se decía, dejar de ser un espárrago con patas.

Ya más despierto, aunque todavía no del todo, encaminó sus pasos hacia su calendario para mirar la fecha. Era una costumbre que había arraigado desde pequeño, cuando descubrió que era mejor no poner a prueba su memoria cuando de recordar fechas se trataba. Así nada se le escapaba y siempre sabía en qué día vivía, lo cual nunca dejaba de ser útil. Amagó otro bostezo y miró con aire lánguido el número en el calendario. Soltó un grito de júbilo cuando lo vio.

—¡Genial! —exclamó viendo con una enorme sonrisa el número en la pared. Se apresuró a estar listo, deseoso de compartir la noticia con el resto. En su mente inmadura y optimista no consideraba que la información que pensaba anunciar era bastante irrelevante para el resto del equipo, sólo pensaba en las teorías fabulosas que podrían aportarle sus amigos.

—Hoy es el día —susurró, profundamente convencido.

Cuando se hubo duchado y vestido, se apresuró a dirigirse a la sala principal. Se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre, por lo que decidió que, mientras desayunaba daría la noticia. Cuando apareció, vio con satisfacción que todos sus compañeros estaban haciendo sus quehaceres cotidianos.

Robin y Cyborg jugaban en la consola, Starfire alimentaba a Sedita con una pasta azul algo extraña y Raven leía un libro. Todo era absolutamente normal, absolutamente rutinario, absolutamente cliché. Era simplemente perfecto. El cambiante se dirigió a la cocina, silbando alegremente. Tomó un sartén y comenzó a cocinar algo de tocino de tofu, mientras se servía leche de soya en un vaso.

—¡Muy buenos días tengas, amigo Chico Bestia! —le saludó Starfire—. Es glorioso que te hayas unido a nosotros.

—Hoy es un día especial, Star —dijo el joven verde, zampándose su desayuno rápidamente y usando un tono enigmático y emocionado. Como había supuesto, la reacción de la alienígena no se hizo esperar.

—¡Oh, por favor, dime por qué este día es tan especial! ¿Hay alguna festividad terrestre de la que me haya olvidado?

—Quizás. Pero para que pueda contarlo, tienen que escucharme todos. —Tomó algo de aire y exclamó—: ¡Chicos! ¡Hey! Tengo algo que decirles…

Nadie le prestó atención. Cyborg y Robin siguieron jugando sin inmutarse y Raven continuó leyendo su libro. El ceño del titán se frunció y puso cara de fastidio. Estaba más o menos acostumbrado a que lo ignoraran en las mañanas —lo que era inexplicable, ya que era ahí cuando tenía listos sus mejores chistes— por lo que se dispuso a probar nuevamente, rechazando amablemente el ofrecimiento de Starfire de llamarlos ella misma. Iba a convertirse en algún animal ruidoso, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Raven. Chico Bestia creía tener un cerebro privilegiado (pese a lo que le dijeran) y eso, junto con sus afinados sentidos animales, le permitió ver que la hechicera estaba algo más seria y retraída que lo usual. Triste, incluso. Unas leves ojeras se insinuaban en sus ojos y el joven descubrió que no había desayunado, pues no había bolsitas de té en el basurero y tanto el hervidor como la "taza prohibida" no habían sido sacadas del estante. Algo le sucedía, era obvio. Algo en el interior del verde se encogió ante la posibilidad de que la joven estuviera sufriendo y decidió que su noticia la alegraría. "Eres un genio, Garfield".

—¡Hey, chicos escúchenme! —Volvió a intentar, considerando que transformarse en un mono aullador molestaría demasiado—. ¡Es importante!

—Ahora no, viejo —respondió Cyborg con marcada irritación—. ¿Qué no ves que trato de patearle el trasero al pelos de punta?

—En tus sueños, hombre de hojalata —rió Robin, concentrado en el juego y presionando los controles frenéticamente.

—Pero, chicos, ¡es importante! —insistió el verde, colocándose mortalmente frente a la pantalla.

—¡Quítate, enano, quítate! —rugió el mitad robot, tratando de apartarlo bruscamente. Un forcejeo infantil sucedió a esa orden, en el cual ninguno de los dos logró su objetivo, ya que, pese a que Cyborg era más grande y fuerte, Chico Bestia era más escurridizo.

Finalmente, Robin lanzó un grito de alegría, ya que milagrosamente su vehículo había logrado llegar primero a la meta, pese a la interrupción del bromista. El nombre del petirrojo apareció en toda la pantalla, anunciándolo como ganador total. Cyborg miró con un brillo asesino y una expresión intimidante a Chico Bestia, quien sonrió nerviosamente y pareció encogerse frente a su amigo.

—Ya es la segunda vez que me hacer perder con Robin…

—Yo creo que es porque soy simplemente imbatible —comentó el líder con una mueca orgullosa.

—… así que más te vale, pepino andante, que lo que vayas a decir sea de vida o muerte.

—¡Chico Bestia dice que hoy es un día especial! —acotó Starfire con chispeante entusiasmo.

—¿Ah, sí? —se extrañó Robin.

—Sólo dilo de una vez ¿quieres? —murmuró Raven con molestia, aunque sin apartar los ojos de su libro.

Chico Bestia, sin dejar que el tono cortante de su amiga desmejorara su humor, sonrió anchamente y dijo:

—Hoy va a pasar algo G-R-A-N-D-E. —Logró amplificar la palabra hasta hacerla de seis sílabas.

Los rostros desconcertados y quizás algo fastidiados de sus amigos desinflaron un poco su entusiasmo. ¿Cómo era posible que ninguno supiera? Buscó con la mirada alguna señal de reconocimiento, pero incluso Raven tenía alzada su ceja izquierda, como siempre hacía cuando él le hacía preguntas y las considerabas indignas de respuesta.

—¡Oh, vamos, chicos! —exclamó, sin poder creer que no estuvieran enterados de la noticia—. ¿Cómo no lo saben? ¿No tienen un calendario? ¿Acaso no saben qué día es hoy?

—¿El día de golpearte por haberme hecho perder con Robin? —gruñó Cyborg, sospechando que todo aquello no era sino otra de las excentricidades del bromista.

—¡No!

—¿El día de patear a todos en videojuegos? —Robin rió, muy alegre de poder molestar a Cyborg por su victoria, nuevamente.

—¡No!

—¿El día de los nuklar vuy tomn, los espíritus del tomate espacial? —inquirió Starfire, alegre de participar en aquel extraño juego de adivinanzas.

—No…

—¿El día en que Chico Bestia maduró y dejó de hacer bromas tontas? Ah, no, esperen, eso sería el Apocalipsis —comentó Raven con acentuado sarcasmo.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —gritó el cambiante, exasperado.

—¡Pues dilo de una vez! —gritaron sus compañeros al unísono.

El joven verde suspiró, resignado a tener que ser él quien diera la noticia. No podía concebir que una fecha tan importante y misteriosa se les hubiera pasado por alto a todos. ¡Ni siquiera Robin y Raven, los más perspicaces y observadores del equipo lo habían notado! Sólo él, el Gran Chico Bestia, el conquistador de las chicas, el mejor comediante del mundo y el alma del grupo lo había percibido.

—Hoy es diez de octubre del 2010 —dijo por fin con una amplia sonrisa de payaso dibujada en su rostro entusiasmado.

—¿Qué? —Cyborg fue el portavoz del desconcierto de todos.

—¡Hoy es diez del diez del diez! Diez de octubre del 2010 —repitió—. ¡Diez del diez del diez!

—¿Y eso… qué significa? —preguntó Starfire, que aún no veía la evidente relación.

—Nada, es otra tontería del Chico Bestia —dijo Raven, que había retomado su lectura, dando a entender que la información era de nula relevancia para ella.

—¿Y eso era todo? —inquirió Robin, algo desencantado—. ¿Para eso tanto alboroto?

—¿Cómo que "eso es todo"? —Se indignó el cambiante—. ¡Es importante! ¡Algo va a pasar!

—Dime que no fue por eso que perdí con Robin —dijo Cyborg, palmeándose la cara, entre enojado y exasperado.

Chico Bestia sintió que la desesperación creía en su interior, incapaz de entender, concebir o siquiera considerar que sus amigos no entendieran su punto. Era algo relevante, algo de peso, ¿por qué no lo tomaban en serio? Era el diez del diez del diez. ¡No cualquier día, sino uno con misterio, con números repetidos! No todos los días se podría ese fenómeno, tenía que significar algo. ¿Cómo era que sus amigos no lo veían?

—Chico Bestia, dime, ¿por qué crees que esta fecha es especial? —cuestionó Starfire, quien, pese a todo, seguía interesada en el tema.

—Star, no le des importancia al enano, sólo es otra de sus tonteras —intervino Cyborg.

—¡No es una tontera, Cy! —se defendió el chico con fuerza—. Tiene que significar algo, no es común que esto se dé. Es algo especial, hoy es un día diferente. ¡Lo sé! ¡Es algo insólito!

Los rostros fastidiados de Cyborg, Robin y Raven empezaron a hacerlo enojar. No era posible que lo tomaran tan a la ligera, no era tan descabellada la idea de que la fecha tuviera un sentido enigmático y oculto y que, por ende, sucediera algo raro. Seguro que simplemente lo ignoraban, como siempre. Sin embargo, lo que ellos no sabían es que tenía un último y poderoso argumento, pero esperaba sinceramente que ellos lograran entender su perspectiva antes de tener que usarlo.

—Chico Bestia, no hay nada que indique que hoy no va a ser un día como cualquier otro —repuso Robin, racionalmente, al ver que su compañero no iba a dejar el tema fácilmente—. La fecha es sólo una coincidencia, ha pasado desde el año 2000 y mucho antes también. Te aseguro que nada raro sucedió esos días.

—No es lo mismo —porfió el verde.

—Claro que lo es —continuó su líder con algo de cansancio—. Las fechas, el calendario, fueron creados por los seres humanos, por lo que nada va a ocurrir por muy especial que parezca la secuencia de números. Es sólo un galimatías.

—Además, si siguiéramos tu lógica… —empezó Cyborg, pero fue interrumpido por Raven.

—¿Desde cuándo Chico Bestia tiene una lógica? —ironizó.

—… tendría que haber ocurrido algo el uno del uno del uno, el dos del dos del dos y así sucesivamente, pero no fue así.

—¡No es cierto, ahí te equivocas! —saltó el verde, algo inquieto por verse obligado a soltar el último argumento—. Hoy es un día especial, un día que… no lo sé… deberíamos celebrar o algo. Yo sé que no es un día común.

—Sí lo es —le rebatió Robin.

—Amigo, ¿tienes algún ejemplo de algo especial que haya sucedido en fechas parecidas? —preguntó Starfire, con la intención de aplacar un poco la conversación, ya que la idea no era generar una pelea.

—Sí, la tengo.

—¿Qué esperas? Morimos por escuchar —dijo Raven, sólo interesada en que esa charla inútil cesara de una buena vez.

Al escuchar a la hechicera, Chico Bestia volvió a pensar en si decirlo era una buena idea o no. Quizás no sería demasiado apropiado hacerlo, ya que, por un lado, podía herir susceptibilidades y meter la pata. Pero, por otro lado, era el único modo de que le creyeran y de no quedar como un tonto frente a todos. Sí, era la única manera.

—Bueno, no sé si se acordarán… —Empezó un poco titubeante—. Pero, por casualidad… —carraspeó con nerviosismo—, ¿alguien se dio cuenta de qué día fue todo lo de… el fin del mundo y eso? —Acabó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La tensión aumentó considerablemente y llegó a un punto tal en que casi podía haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Las miradas, algunas más discretas que otras, se dirigieron de un modo u otro a Raven, quien se esforzó por mostrarse impasible ante la mención del día más tortuoso y horrible de su vida. Para nadie, excepto Chico Bestia, era secreto que la chica aún tenía problemas al recordar ese episodio, que aún le hería hablar sobre ello y, por más que ella creyó que su rostro no demostraba el torbellino de emociones y recuerdos que experimentaba, sus ojos traslucían un claro dejo de dolor.

Chico Bestia, por su lado, no entendía por qué todos se habían quedado callados. ¡Por Dios, eso había ocurrido hacía cuatro años! Ya era cuento viejo, ¿por qué Raven lucía como si le hubieran dado una puñalada?

—Bueno… fue seis del seis del seis —terminó Chico Bestia, arrepentido más que nunca de haber sacado el tema a colación. ¡Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? No obstante, aún le extrañaba que el tema todavía tuviera tantas repercusiones. Se suponía que era asunto superado.

—¿Ése es tu argumento? —La voz de Raven, aunque tranquila y pausada, parecía vibrar con una nota de ira—. ¿Y eso lo consideras algo para "celebrar"?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Se apresuró a decir el verde—. Sólo decía que ahí sí paso algo, algo importante.

—¿Y esperas que ocurra hoy algo parecido?

—¡No! ¡Raven, lo estás malinterpretando todo!

La hechicera cerró su libro de un golpe y se quedó en silencio unos segundos, con la vista baja y casi entornada. Finalmente, suspiró y volvió a mirar al cambiante

—No sé tú, Chico Bestia, pero si algo así volviera a ocurrir yo estaría rogando porque hoy no fuera más que un día común y corriente.

—Yo no…

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la súbita desaparición de la joven mitad demonio. La sala continuó en silencio unos segundos más, mientras el chico verde trataba de asimilar lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo era que un día tan especial y enigmático como era el presente había empezado tan mal? ¿Había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué lo había dicho? ¡Demonios, no tenía para qué haber hecho eso, podría haber dejado el tema y ya!

—Genial —murmuró Cyborg.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Chico Bestia con una expresión apenada en el rostro—. ¿Por qué reaccionó así?

—Para ella es un tema delicado ¿de acuerdo? —explicó Robin con el ceño algo fruncido—. El asunto de su padre y el fin del mundo la ha perseguido durante toda su vida, seguro que no estará dentro de sus pasatiempos favoritos el que se lo recuerden.

—Pero no fue mi intención hacerla sentir mal —insistió el cambiante—. Al contrario, creí que la alegraría eso del diez del diez…

—Basta, B —lo atajó Cyborg con cansancio—. Simplemente ve a disculparte con ella. Hace unos días me comentó que había soñado con ese día; estaba bastante molesta de que el tema volviera a atormentarla, pero creí que se le pasaría. Tu intervención fue como poner el dedo en la llaga.

—Nuestra amiga pasó un período muy duro, es razonable que algo tan terrible como eso tome tiempo de superar —acotó Starfire, que se sentía muy entristecida por el rumbo que había tomado todo.

—Seguro que ahora me odia —casi sollozó el cambiante.

—Ya te odiaba desde antes, así que no te preocupes —Trató de animarlo un poco Cyborg, al ver que su amigo estaba sinceramente arrepentido—. Vamos, Bestita, te equivocaste, no es tan terrible. No es el fin del mundo —bromeó miserablemente.

—Sí, seguro que todo se arregla pronto —dijo Robin.

En aquel momento, sonó la alarma. El líder rápidamente se precipitó al monitor para averiguar quién era el que estaba causando problemas. El ánimo de los Titanes no era de los mejores, debido al asunto de la discusión y la idiotez del diez del diez del diez, pero sabían que tenían que ir a atender el problema.

—Es Johnny Rancid —informó Robin con un dejo de fastidio en la voz—. Tiene un arma nueva y está causando destrozos en el centro.

—Dios, ¿ese tipo no se cansa de que lo derrotemos? —Suspiró Cyborg.

—Hay personas que nunca aprenden —comentó Starfire y Chico Bestia no pudo dejar de preguntarse si ésa era una especia de indirecta.

—Titanes, vamos —ordenó Robin con un gesto de su mano.

—Pero, ¿y Raven? —inquirió Chico Bestia.

—Estoy aquí —dijo la hechicera apareciendo por la puerta doble. Nada en ella decía que algo hubiese pasado. Pero el joven verde sabía que eso no significaba nada, el verdadero daño siempre se escondía en su interior. ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan complicada? Si tan sólo le hubiera gritado o golpeado… Pero no, se había limitado a hacerlo sentir mal y luego desaparecer. ¡Eso era tan típico de ella! No obstante, él había tenido toda la culpa. Si se hubiera quedado callado, si no hubiera abierto su tonta bocota, nada habría sucedido. Parecía que unas tenazas gigantescas e invisibles le estuvieran triturando el corazón. No sabía por qué sentía tanto remordimiento, pero tampoco se paró a reflexionarlo, ya que él era Chico Bestia, un chico irreflexivo. Sólo sabía que haber herido a Raven de esa forma tan patética era una de las cosas más estúpidas de su vida, sólo comparable con la vez en que la llamó "rara" o cuando peleó con ella por lo de la Bestia.

—Entonces, vamos —dijo el petirrojo, ajeno al cúmulo de pensamientos y sentimientos que estaba experimentado el verde.

En el auto T todos estaban sumamente incómodos, todos preguntándose por qué no habían decidido transportarse por separado. Raven estaba callada, como siempre estaba, pero su actitud era claramente diferente a todas las veces anteriores. Por lo general, se mantenía en silencio y sólo intervenía con algún comentario sarcástico cuando alguien decía algo tonto o cuando peleaban en el asiento trasero. Ahora, pese a que Chico bestia y Starfire se esforzaron por tratar de mantener un aire de normalidad, la joven se mantuvo al margen, mirando distraídamente por la ventanilla.

Chico Bestia le echaba miradas desesperadas a Robin y Cyborg por el retrovisor para ver si ellos tenían alguna solución. Sabía que tenía que disculparse, que esa era la solución, pero mientras no se presentara la oportunidad, el silencio insistente de la mitad demonio lo martirizaba. ¿Tanto le había afectado?

—Ahí está, detente —indicó Robin.

Johnny Rancid estaba en el medio de la calle con lo que parecía ser una especie de cañón sónico en las manos. Reía estridentemente y lanzaba rayos anaranjados a cualquier que se atreviera a pasar cerca de él, por el simple placer de ver a la gente huir aterrorizada.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es, corran! ¿Qué opinan de mi nuevo bebé? —se burlaba el villano, patéticamente—. ¡Ahora sí que me respetan! ¡Ahora me temen! ¡Sí, corran lejos de mí!

—¡Hey, Rancid! ¿Acaso no te aburres de que te pateemos el trasero? —gritó Cyborg con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Sé que somos personas entrañables, pero tu necesidad de nosotros ya es sicótica.

—¡Insolentes! —gritó el hombre encolerizado—. ¡Johnny Rancid nunca será derrotado por unos niñitos disfrazados como ustedes!

—Cierto, por eso es que ya te hemos llevado a la cárcel… ¿tres? ¿cuatro veces? —ironizó Robin—. ¡Titanes, al ataque!

Johnny Rancid no era rival para los Titanes, pero lo cierto era que con su nuevo cañón molestaba bastante, ya que los héroes no sólo debían preocuparse de esquivar sus ridículos ataques, sino que también de proteger de ellos a los desafortunados civiles que pasaban cerca. El trabajo en equipo de los adolescentes se vio algo debilitado, debido a la distracción de dos de sus miembros. Raven estaba algo descolocada y tardaba en atacar, costándole bastante trabajo reaccionar para defenderse. Chico Bestia era el más distraído de los dos, ya que no cesaba de echar miradas de disculpa a la hechicera, lo que no era favorable en absoluto para el combate. Mientras más peleaba, más se convencía de que era su culpa de que el equipo no le hubiera ganado ya a Rancid y mientras más pensaba en ello, más se distraía. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras que Raven le había dicho y, por más que trataba de convencerse de que no era un conflicto grave el que habían mantenido, no lograba desligarse de la angustia que le provocaba.

Así que sucedió. Despistado y ajeno a la pelea como estaba, de repente vio como Johnny Rancid lo apuntaba con su maniático cañón, a la vez que una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en el rostro del villano. Rayos naranjas escaparon de la boca del arma y Chico Bestia, ya sabiendo que no había alcanzado a esquivar el ataque, se preparó para resistir el impacto. No obstante, no estaba preparado para el cliché que sucedió después. Sintió un impacto, pero no fue el que esperaba. Salió disparado hacia un costado, aturdido, sin saber qué había sucedido.

Sólo lo vino a saber cuando escuchó un estrangulado grito de dolor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué no Robin, Cyborg o Star? ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido Raven?

—Oh, miren qué dulce. La oscura gótica se lanza para salvar al payaso verde. ¡Qué romántico! —se burló el villano, a un tiempo que aumentaba la intensidad de los rayos.

La hechicera se apretaba los dientes para no gritar. ¿Cómo era posible que un villano de segunda la hubiera doblegado de esa manera? ¿Qué era ese maldito rayo?

—¡Titanes, quítenle el cañón! —ordenó Robin, desesperado al ver que uno de sus compañeros estaba siendo torturado de esa forma.

Chico Bestia seguía en el suelo, impactado, sin saber qué pensar o qué hacer. ¿Por qué Raven lo había salvado? ¡Idiota! ¿Qué pregunta era ésa? ¡Lo había salvado, porque eran amigos! ¡Porque había estado distraído! Pero había otra cosa que no acertaba a entender. ¿Por qué la hechicera no se defendía? Tenía el suficiente poder como para mandar a volar a Rancid y a media cuadra, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Tal vez el dolor era demasiado intenso e impedía su concentración. ¡Tenía que intervenir, tenía que hacer algo!

Con una fuerza nacida de no sabía dónde, se convirtió en un gigantesco gorila y se abalanzó sobre Rancid. Sus amigos habían intentado detenerlo, pero los había repelido con otros pequeños artilugios, seguramente robados, y usando a Raven como escudo humano. El cambiante no sabía cuánto más la hechicera iba a resistir y no pensaba esperar para comprobarlo. Apartando todas las cosas que el villano le lanzó de un par de manotazos y con un rugido bestial, lo golpeó violentamente, mandándolo a volar lejos.

Rápidamente, el joven volvió a su forma humana y se acercó a Raven, quien permanecía de rodillas y totalmente inmóvil.

—¡Raven! ¡Raven! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, desesperado—. ¡Pero qué idioteces digo! ¡Claro que no estás bien! ¡Ese tipo casi te achicharra con ese maldito rayo! ¡Raven! ¡Raven! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Di algo!

—Chico Bestia…

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Rae? ¿Quieres algo? ¡Sólo dímelo y considéralo hecho!

—Quiero que me hagas un favor…

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Sólo dime cuál!

—Cállate.

Y cayó inconsciente en sus brazos. Chico Bestia no sabía si reírse de la velada burla de ella, sentirse ofendido o agradecer al cielo que ella estuviera medianamente bien. Sentía el calor emanando de ella y supuso que el rayo la había quemado, pero trató de no pensar en eso. Se limitó a tomarla en brazos con suavidad, arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho, dicho, dejado de hacer y decir. Hasta ese momento, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se preocupaba por Raven y lo mucho que sufría cuando, por su culpa, ella salí lastimada de un modo u otro. Sintió que las orejas se le encendían cuando vio la mirada maliciosa de Robin y Cyborg y la sonrisa chispeante de Starfire.

—¿Qué están pensando ustedes? —se defendió el muchacho, ruborizado.

—Nada, nada. —Cyborg no podía ser más mentiroso—. Fue muy tierno verte rescatándola de las garras de la oscuridad. "¡Oh, Raven, eres el amor de mi vida, pero soy tan tonto que sólo hoy me di cuenta!" Ya sabía yo que ustedes terminarían juntos.

—¡Qué alegría, amigo! ¡Ahora podrás disfrutar de la compañía de una amiga que también es una chica! —exclamó Starfire, aún utilizando la antigua confusión lingüística que había acontecido cuando el mitad metal insinuó que ella era la novia de Robin.

—En lo personal, me intrigó mucho más la acción de Raven —opinó Robin, con la misma sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro—. Al final, ella fue la que se lanzó a la oscuridad para salvarte a ti, Chico Bestia.

—Es mi amiga y yo soy su amigo…

—"¡Oh, Chico Bestia, también te amo, pero tú eres tan estúpido que nunca lo notaste hasta ahora!" —dijo Cyborg con una voz de falsete muy desagradable.

—¡Ya cállense! ¡Raven está inconsciente, probablemente herida y usted aquí, diciendo sólo tonterías! —El cambiante alzó su voz con desconocida fuerza.

—Como digas, Romeo. Descuida, tu amada Julieta estará bien. Sólo se llevó un buen susto al ver que su príncipe azul iba a ser asado por un demente con un cañón —comentó Cyborg, abriendo la puerta del auto T.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Johnny Rancid? —preguntó Starfire.

—Con la policía —indicó Robin, señalando a un grupo de uniformados que ya habían reducido al villano, que se resistía entre patéticos insultos y ridículas amenazas—. Vamos a casa.

* * *

Chico Bestia se asomó por la puerta que daba a la azotea con cierta timidez. Ya era entrada la noche y aún no había reunido el valor suficiente para hablar con la hechicera. Raven había sido "dada de alta" hacía un par de horas, ya que sólo tenía heridas leves y unas cuantas quemaduras superficiales, nada de lo que no pudiera encargarse ella misma. Chico Bestia se había propuesto disculparse con ella ese mismo día, pero había descubierto que cada vez que trataba de subir a la azotea el corazón se le disparaba, un sudor frío le corría por el rostro y debía salir corriendo a su habitación. No comprendía sus reacciones. Era una simple disculpa. Ella no iba a comérselo ni mucho menos. No obstante, su perspectiva de la joven demonio había sufrido un cambio radical las últimas horas y sentía un nerviosismo caótico cada vez que imaginaba la mirada de la chica sobre él. Pero ya era hora de hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, mientras más rápido mejor, luego podría ir a esconderse debajo de su cama…

—Chico Bestia, esto ya es ridículo. Si quieres decirme algo, sólo aparece y hazlo. —La voz de Raven lo paralizó unos segundos, pero luego consideró que ella tenía razón y dio un paso adelante.

Ella se encontraba al borde de la Torre, con la capucha abajo y dejando que el aire nocturno revolviera su cabello violeta. Se veía en paz, tranquila y hubiera quizás apostado a que ella había usado un tono divertido cuando le había hablado. No, eso sólo era imaginación suya. "Concéntrate, Garfield, esto es importante".

—Eh… Raven… mira, yo venía a… —Se detuvo cuando ella lo miró y sintió que se ruborizaba rápidamente—. Venía a… ejem… disculparte por lo de… la mañana.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, simplemente—. Y déjame decirte que no hay nada que disculpar.

—No, sí lo hay —insistió el chico con algo más de firmeza—. Fui un tonto al recordarte el episodio de tu padre y lo lamento.

—Chico Bestia, no estoy ni estuve enojada contigo, en lo absoluto. Sólo fue que recordar eso, tan de repente, fue extraño y duro para mí. Sé que debería haber ya superado ese capítulo de mi vida, pero no es tan fácil como había supuesto.

—Es totalmente razonable, Rae —dijo el chico, colocando una mano en su hombro en el universal acto de "estoy para ti como un buen amigo"—. Es algo que nadie podría superar. Sólo tú y es lógico que tome tiempo. Dios, si a mí me hubiera pasado lo mismo… no lo sé. Supongo que estaría en un siquiátrico o me habría pasado al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza —dijo con dramatismo y una sonrisa.

—El asunto es que no tienes por qué disculparte —dijo ella—. Todo está bien, lamento haber exagerado el asunto.

—No, descuida, no exageraste. Y, hablando de exageración, gracias por salvarme la vida y todo eso ¿eh?

—No te salvé la vida —dijo ella con tono divertido, mirándolo con una ceja alzada—. Sólo algo de piel.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo él, sonriendo—. Todavía estoy impactado de que hayas hecho eso por mí. Por cierto, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La hechicera no contestó de inmediato, quedando algo descolocada por la abrupta pregunta del cambiante. Chico Bestia creyó ver en sus ojos una gota de nerviosismo, pero debió ser nuevamente su imaginación, ya que Raven luego respondió con tranquilidad.

—Somos amigos ¿no? Eso hacen los amigos.

—Sí, cierto, qué tonta la pregunta…

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Chico Bestia se sentía bastante nervioso, aunque ignoraba la razón. Quizás se debiera a las continuas burlas que le habían prodigado sus amigos durante toda la tarde o a la cercanía que tenía con Raven en esos momentos. Lo que sí, se alegraba profundamente de que todo hubiera resultado bien, de que Raven no hubiera resultado herida, de ahora poder estar a su lado.

—Y al final todos tenían razón —suspiró el joven—, no pasó nada hoy. Se suponía que pasaría algo.

—El día aún no termina —dijo ella, mirándolo con su usual calma.

—¿Qué quieres…?

De improviso, ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No fue un beso fogoso e intenso, sino suave y casi dulce, como no creía que sentiría jamás. El cambiante se quedó en shock, casi blanco por la impresión y se dio cuenta de que la hechicera, con el rostro ruborizado, se aprovecharía de su estado de catatonia para desaparecer.

—Ahora ya sabes otra razón de por qué salvé tu verde piel, Chico Bestia —repuso ella y se dirigió a la escalera que dirigía al interior.

Chico Bestia sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho y a bailar la conga frente a sus ojos. Se tocó la mejilla como atontado, en un acto completamente cliché y sensiblero, pero sin poder evitarlo al mismo tiempo. En otro acto sin sentido, sacó su comunicador, con un presentimiento en el alma y miró la hora. Era las diez con diez minutos de la noche. Lanzó un grito de alegría. Y, sin pensarlo, se dio vuelta para perseguir a su muy extraña, rara, pero amada Julieta.

—¡Rae! ¡Rae! ¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?

Una energía negra lo envolvió y supo que ella había aceptado. No podía dejar de sonreír. Chico Bestia, temblando de alegría, aún sonriente, se dejó transportar por la energía de Raven, pensando en que, después de todo, él había tenido razón. Él, Chico Bestia, el mejor comediante del mundo, un Romeo en potencia, el alma del grupo y el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra, había tenido razón. Porque algo especial había sucedido el diez del diez del diez. Sólo que nunca había imaginado que sería tan maravilloso.


End file.
